Midnight madness
by Pink-poring10
Summary: [yohxannaYONA] She stormed to his room at the middle of the night to scold him, fortunatley a change of events saved his head. One shot.


Midnight Madness

Disc: no, not mine! I so wish..

* * *

(Midnight, everyone's stayin' in the inn for some kinda vacation!)  
(The Tao's, Manta, Ainu siblings, the great cook, tammy..) 

A lone figure lazily paced through the halls of the Asakura inn. She headed straight to the  
kitchen for some milk, unluckily her 'fiance' forgot to buy groceries. Anna kyouyama, at  
the age of 18, didn't wan't things undone; moreover, she didn't wan't things she had  
demanded to be left forgotten.

She stormed out of the kitchen, through the halls, and into his room. She didn't care if it  
was the dead of the night, she had to scold him for his lack of responsibility. Honestly,  
she thought, of all the things to be left forgotten, it has to be the groceries!

**SLAM**

She slid the door to his room forcefully and snapped.

"YOH! WAKE-UP!"

No use, he was snoring like a pig.

"Yoh..!" She pulled the covers to his feet. "Up! get up!'

Still, no response. 'You are sooo gonna be sorry for this...'

She jumped and straddled his hips, fixing both of her hands at either sides of his  
shoulders. She shifted her weight on his shoulders, leaned and yelled.

"YoohHHH!"

"YAaaaghh! Ahhh- huh? Anna?" She gave him a venomous stare.

He noticed their position, and simply stared. 'So close..hehh..' In an unnoticed and  
voluntary movement, he secured his hands at the either side of her thighs, sighing.  
He didn't know why, but he could tell that it suddenly became hot in his room.  
Something was definitly wrong, yep, very eerie. Then another scream at his ear  
made his chained thoughts break.

"What?" he asked, looking dazed. He played with the soft material of her  
clothing that was obstructing his touch...It was calling out to him. 'skin...'  
he squinted his eyes, trying to concentrate at her ramblings 'creamy skin...so soft..'

"Wh..th..hell..di...buy..the..groc..bef...?" He couldn't catch everything she was  
lecturing him, his eyes wered fixated at her lips. There it was again the ghostly voice  
in his head, calling him. 'Those soft lips...if i could just...hnnnmm...yummy..'

"I swear! yo...pay..fo ..thi..tom...morn..-" She was interrupted by a sigh, this was  
going nowhere as usual. She raised a brow, grabbed the nearest object possible,  
(his ear phones) and threw it to the shelves.  
**  
CRASH! BANG! THUD! CRACK!**

"WHAT!" Yoh, once again snapped from his thoughts.

"You spaced out a bit...not that it's weird, but-"

"S-sorry, Anna, what was that?"

She raised a brow and leaned backwards. This was going NOWHERE at all,  
she was spening percious sleeping time at this blockhead! She frowned at  
his dazed face, ready to give up and retreat to bed.

"I said," She shifted in her position, He grunted, muffling a moan. She raised another  
brow. "Is something wrong?" She asked, facing him squarley, and shifted again.

"Annaaa..ahhh.." he answered with a sigh. Yet another brow was raised by the girl.

"What? are you feeling ill?" She asked.

"N-no..." He found himself staring at those lips again, which made the voices audible.

'TOUCH-ME!'

They yelled, as it only made him more dazed, and in turn made her more confused.  
Yielding to their plea, he shot out a hand to her cheek, Confusing her a bit longer.

'YOU-WILL-KISS-ME!'

The voice screamed in his head again, louder this time. He couldn't hold on a bit longer,  
and surrendered to the command. He sat up, stopping when his face was only inches  
away from hers. He let out a heavy breath and licked her lips, before kissing her fully.  
Anna stiffened at his unexpected behavior, but relaxed and enjoyed his warmth, eventually  
returning the kiss. She parted her lips giving him a que to slip his tongue, she moaned in return.  
The rythm was on, the temperature rising, as neither didn't want to break the kiss. He finally  
made his move to slide a hand under her robe and to her thighs. He stroked leisurly, leaving a  
trail of fire, making her moan louder. He prolonged their fiery exercise, his erection straining  
in his pants as the friction increased.

Muffled sounds of footsteps came into range, followed by sounds of people talking. The noise  
became louder as they continued their midnight 'lecture'

"Yoh.." She mumbled between kisses. "Hang on.."  
Just before someone slid rhe door open, he pulled his covers over them, leaving his head out.

"YOH!" The group yelled.

"What? What's wrong?" he replied, panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" Faust asked, "You look flushed, you're sweating and panting!"

"I'm fine..." he lied, still catching his breath. "I had a nightmare, that's all.."

"Are you sure? we heard things..." The Ainu spat. Yoh shot his head up "Things?"

"Yeah! like the loud crash minutes ago?" Ren assured making a quick sideglance at Pirica and  
Tamao. Yoh sighed "Oh...hehe..Ann- I kinda threw my headphones at the shelves, see?"  
Dammit, he almost slipped.

"Oh...in that case, Master Yoh-" The poor girl was stopped by another shaman.

"What's with all the pillows?" Ryu snapped.

"Oh..huh? this?" He patted the lump. "I can't sleep without them pillows..." He grinned.

"Well, in that case, Good night master yoh.." Tamora repeated, leaving the scene with a  
groggy look, and the other followed suit. Faust nodded his head and closed the door  
to Yoh's room before he left.

"You...returned the kiss.." He said still looking dazed. "What?" She replied from under the  
covers. He could only flash her a grin, and closed the gap between them. Lust spread further  
down to other regions as he claimed her again, resuming their sudden midnight 'remedial'.

* * *

(8:30 A.M.) 

Tamora finshed her 5 course breakfast meal as she heard loud and heavy footsteps  
from the main hall signaling the moring rush. She counted to 10 guessing the moring  
file-up would arrive after she'd finish. Unluckily, the noise died down before she could  
even reach 5. Driven by curiosity, she decided to check the group and treaded towards  
the main hall, and caught some of their conversation.

"Hey...Anna...isn't that Yoh's pajamas you're wearing?" Horo horo questioned.

"Yeah.." Ryu laughed. "Master Yoh's favorite!"

"Yes, they are, so?" She replied with her voice in monotone.

"So? " The group edged forward for an answer.

"All of my sleeping robes are in the laundry..." She replied, crossing her arms and shifting  
her weight. "Oh..." Just before the group turned to leave for the kitchen, Yoh came rushing  
down from the stairs, a bundle of clothing in his hands.

"Hey Anna! I got your...clean...clothes...from..." He lost his voice upon seeing the crowd  
gather along the hallway, wide-eyed and speechless.

"Ahhhahah..." yoh scratched his head. "You see..."

* * *

(Another one of those 'late mornings...) 

Breakfast nevery felt as uneasy as this moring, the gang had to fidget and nudge one  
another so that someone could pop the question. Giving in, Manta decided to ask Anna  
with a lump in his throat, Yoh wasn't there to back him up.

"A-ano.." He turned to her, and flinched as she gave him her usual glare.

"W-what..." He stutered.

"Speak up, shorty, haven't got all day." She snapped.

"A-anooo..isn't that yukata you're wearing..." He grinned, she raised a brow "..too big for you?"

* * *

horaaaah...spot the errors..heh. nyways, review pls! thanx 4 readin'! 


End file.
